


【授翻】A Switch In Desire

by kikiokikio



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiokikio/pseuds/kikiokikio
Summary: 高潮时刻的Becca Butcher的确明艳动人。但Homelander认为她丈夫更胜一筹，他不曾预料的渴求感来势猛烈。*假如那个派对上吸引Homelander的人并非Becca…
Relationships: Becca Butcher/Billy Butcher, Becca Butcher/The Homelander | John, Billy Butcher/Homelander, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Switch In Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617606) by [Beserk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beserk/pseuds/Beserk). 



> 在另外两篇还没动手的情况下火速翻起这篇🚬sy和嗷3都po了，直接粘的原文预警，若有不适及时止步。

Homelander从Maeve的闲聊和沃特职员的交际活动中抽身，行至窗边，目送Butcher夫妇离开。他的指尖隔着手套落在玻璃，目光追随楼下的人影。Becca一边脱下高跟鞋一边撩开挡住视线的棕色长发，Billy正把自己从礼服里扒出来。这点着装改变不知怎地令他们全然不同，突然间Billy和Becca看起来像一对刚结束扮演成年人角色的快乐小夫妻。

Becca将鞋子递给Billy，后者讲了些当她仆人的俏皮话。她装模作样地行了个屈膝礼。Billy搂着她走向他们的车。

“很有趣，谢谢你陪我来。”Becca系好安全带，“我知道这不是你中意的那种聚会。”

“没有足够多的披萨。”Billy答道，语气暗示着一个私密玩笑。

Becca明白他俩独享的小笑话，她笑着拨弄Billy后颈上的发茬。Billy发动车子，驶向公路。Homelander感知到两人间舒适的沉默，他们无需谈话亦可理解彼此。

“Homelander？”Madelyn走进，掌心落上他手臂，她最近频繁地触碰他。Homelander不是白痴，他清楚她想做什么。Madelyn希望跟他建立连接，而他还没决定如何处理这个。

“嗨，你觉得我早些离开行吗？就这一次。”Homelander询问。他的目光牢牢跟着Butcher的车尾。

Madelyn审视他片刻，随即应允，“当然，你已为我们做了足够多。一切都还好吗？”

“是的，当然。”Homelander挤出一个微笑，“哪里会有什么问题？”

Madelyn似乎并不信服，但她安静地放任Homelander离去。

*

高潮时刻的Becca·Butcher的确明艳动人。

但Homelander认为她丈夫更胜一筹，他不曾预料的渴求感来势猛烈。

他的脸贴着Butcher家卧室外墙，那对夫妻的喘息低吟与他咫尺之隔。Billy躺倒在床，双手紧紧抓住伏在他身上的Becca，他的头颅后仰，离Homelander的面孔仅几英寸，他们之间的唯一阻碍是混凝土。Homelander可以毫不费力地与那双充斥欲望的双眼对视，描摹汗水滴落对方额头的轨迹。他舔舔嘴唇。

Billy粗喘着坐起身，他的脊背和臀部进入Homelander视界。Homelander盯着他脊柱的小小凸起，结实宽阔的肩膀，弧度完美的臀瓣。他凑得更近，压在墙壁上，试图假装他与他间全无阻隔。他想舔舐这段空隙，他想品尝Billy的味道。

“操。”Becca叫道。Homelander眨眨眼，完全忘记了她的存在。他抬眸扫向Becca，女人快活地昂起脖子。可她看上去不再漂亮。

她像大师作品上的咖啡渍或是光滑皮膏上的伤疤。或许她本身没那么差劲，然而放她在完美之物身旁是近乎邪恶的错误。

Becca呻吟着，而后Billy加入她，他俩倒在一处，心跳声逐渐同步。他们同时高潮了，他们合二为一。

多美好的一对。Homerlander痛苦地想。

他们分开时会更加美好。

*

Homelander和Becca的会议进展顺利。他魅力十足，甜言蜜语，让她负责他所有的社交帐号。Becca眼角眉梢皆笑意，她一定比平时更美。Homelander不着边际地想，快乐通常会令凡人容光焕发。

“你知道，你丈夫在派对上提了个不错的建议，”会议结束后他送Becca出门，口中说道，“我可能该在社交媒体上多投放点精力。我不想欺骗粉丝，可我显然没时间发布或是审阅每条动态。但我们可以商量商量比较重要的决定，一周一次如何？”

“哦，这很不错。”Becca称赞道，“我们定一下会面时间？”

“好极了，你什么时候有空？”

*

“嘿，Becca？”

“唔，是的。请问你是？”

“哦，我没给你我的手机号，抱歉，我的错。是Homelander——”

“Homelander！嗨，你好吗？”

“我很好，我很好…是这样的，我现在在孤儿院，一个孩子问我能不能明天也来看他。我明天唯一能自由活动的时间就是和你讨论…”

“如果你同意的话我们可以推迟会面，到下周？”

“可以。但…我不知道这么问合不合适，你周末有空吗？我想你也许安排得很满…”

“不，没，我可以去沃特大厦见你。周六下午？”

“仅仅是一个会面，我不会让你周六跑来工作的。我从一处到另一处只需几分钟。也许我可以去你家附近？免去你长途往返。”

“我…我觉得你不会想在咖啡馆之类的地方碰面。你会被认出来，如果人们无意中听到我们的谈话内容，情况会很糟糕…”

“你说的没错。有你在真好，显然你思虑更周全。”

“这样吧，你直接来我家如何？我们想谈多久就能谈多久。”

“我不想打扰你和你丈夫，Becca。”

“没事，我保证！我确信Billy不介意，而且我也无需赶往公司。那么，你可以两点左右过来不？我那时应该从教堂回来了。”

“好主意。再次感谢你，Becca，抱歉这么麻烦你。周六见。”

“周六见。”

*

Billy·Butcher开门时没穿上衣，Homelander脑子自然而然短路几秒。

“噢。”这个单音清晰地蹦下他舌头。

供职CIA的男人上下打量Homelander，开口道，“我不想说谎，你不穿那套制服的样子奇怪得要死。”

Homelander带着那身行头四处活动多年，突然不穿确实让他不太自在。他不知道他为什么挑了白T恤牛仔裤，他只是想这么搭，而且他不喜欢压抑自己的意愿。但他目前半点儿也不关心自己穿了什么，鉴于裸着半身Billy就立在他面前。

“唔。”又一个清晰的单音节。

Billy敞开门，示意客人进屋。Homelander甫一迈入，Billy（和Becca）的气息涌入他鼻腔，柜边冷却的蜂蜜蛋糕与咖啡桌上散落的纸张闯入视野。Billy捡起沙发上的黑T恤，Homelander看着他套好衣服，布料遮住那片胸膛。

“我记得Becca说你两点来？”Billy瘫进沙发椅，胳膊搭上两侧扶手，微仰起头看向Homelander，期待着后者的答案。那使得Billy仿若贵胄，令人不安，让Homelander想要屈膝于——

Homelander心里猛拍一下自己后脑勺。集中注意力。他挂上难为情的笑容，“两点。该死，我的错。不知怎么地我记成十二点了。我可以先回去…"

“别傻了，”Billy哼道，下巴冲沙发扬了扬，“如果赶你回去的话Becca绝不会饶了我。”

“她想给我留个好印象，嗯哼？”Homelander坐下来，垫子余温未消，Billy刚才一定坐在这儿。

（或是Becca，他的理智提醒道。

他无视了理智。）

“没错，需要你帮忙来获得升迁机会。”

Homelander凝视他，道，“有没有人说过你诚实得可怕？可能有点过分诚实了？”

“对啊，我妈经常说我该学学怎么舔人屁股（注：arse-licker，成为马屁精）。”

好极了，我们之后可以试试这个（此处Homerlander想字面意义实践arse-licker)。

“我猜这对你多少有用。Becca说你为CIA工作？”

Billy点头，在Homelander的鼓动下讲了些工作中的见闻，吸引力十足。Billy的叙述明显淡化了他自己对于团队成果的贡献。Homelander身体前倾，几近屏息，害怕错过任何一个字。他来与Billy单独相处，看看这么做是否能减轻他对他的迷恋，能让他不再整晚一边手淫一边想着Billy，能让他不再回忆Billy陷入爱欲迷雾的神情、射精时的低吼和他操Becca时前后晃动的完美躯体。

Homelander清楚他不可能不迷恋Billy。

门被推开，Becca到家了。Homelander仿佛被浇了一桶冰水。他看着Becca亲吻Billy额头，然后她同Homelander握手。之后的小会议过程中，一个想法在他脑中不断盘旋。

我从未像恨你这般恨过其他人。


	2. Chapter 2

接下来的两个月转瞬即逝。像是第一个周六会面刚刚结束，仿佛Homelander上一刻与Butcher夫妇告别，下一刻已是两个月后。

大概因为每周只有那几个钟头称得上重要。其余时间如同朦胧梦境，存在的唯一意义是能让他多点经历讲给Billy听。

初次周六会面结束时，Homelander谨慎地引导Becca得出未来所有商讨都可如此进行的结论。操纵她比想象中简单。正当Homelander思考他下次找什么理由提前过来，Billy把注意力从播放中的球赛里挪出一点，眼睛并未离开屏幕，“十二点过来吧？Becca不在的时候这儿太无趣了。”

Homelander心脏砰砰直跳，那感受如此狂烈，以至于他几乎错过了Becca的笑声和调侃，她说Billy的朋友们都忙着陪孩子没空理他。

第二周Homelander准时准点过来，和Billy看了场水球比赛。那是他看过最奇怪最愚蠢的比赛之一，但Billy伦敦的一位老友进入了英国队，所以Billy坚持整场为他加油。最终英国队获胜，他兴奋地蹦起来，冲Homelander咧嘴一笑，眼中闪烁着激动的光芒。

自那之后Homelander开始以他和Billy共度的时光为标准来评判这一周的快乐程度。第三周他们玩了扑克。Homelander赢了，Billy回以敬佩的笑容。那一周很棒。但下一次Billy由于工作事宜临时离开，Homelander失去了一个小时的二人世界。那一周很糟。

有一回他比往常来得更早，跟Billy一起吃了早午餐，非常美好。可也有一回无法解决的案子影响了Billy的情绪，Homelander想拥抱Billy，但他们的交情不够深，他不能。还有一次Billy在计划他和Becca的周年纪念日，他滔滔不绝地讲她有多好，Homelander不能无视Billy深爱妻子这一事实。糟透了。

其后一周异常美妙，美妙到Homelander差不多要忘记周年纪念日那次的怒火。起因是Billy发现Homelander从未去过酒吧，这超越Billy的认知范畴，他要求Homelander夜间出来，带上帽子，穿得普通点以防被认出来。然后他们跑去喝酒。

妙极了。他不仅享受了Billy更久的陪伴，他还得到了一个醉醺醺的Billy。后者喝醉时很感性。他们喝了大约一小时后，Billy没有完全醉倒，晕乎乎地咕哝着，一只手揉乱了Homelander的头发。

Homelander僵住，每一根神经皆停滞。这是Billy头一回触碰他（派对上那次握手不算，Homelander戴了手套）。被Billy触碰的冲击比任何感受都要强烈。

“你是个挺不错的伴儿。”Billy嘟囔。

“谢谢。”Homelander应道。Billy趴上桌子，敞开怀抱。

“我要再来一杯，你还想吗？”

“好啊。”Billy支着脑袋说完，再度倒向桌面，明显做好了大醉一场的准备。

Homelander拿了两杯鸡尾酒和一小杯伏特加。他将伏特加兑进Billy那杯。Billy一杯下肚，皱了皱脸，似乎意识到他的鸡尾酒比平常更烈，但并未多言。

等他们离开酒吧时，Billy步履磕磕绊绊，他半靠在Homelander身上才避免了跌倒。Homelander一只手臂环在Billy腰间让他们挨得更近，Billy也许不需要这个，可Homelander依然这么做了。

Billy的身体富于生机，温暖坚实。Homelander必需与欲望斗争，克制住紧拥Billy、让他们之间再无缝隙的想法。

回Billy家的这段路好像过于短了，Homelander不得不看着Becca把Billy揽到她身旁。

“谢谢你送他回来，抱歉他喝醉了。来吧，Billy，我们去床上。”

“亲爱的。”Billy喃喃道。他离开了Homelander，黏到Becca身上，“你好呀美人。”

美人。他在派对上也是这么叫她的。

“你好，亲爱的。”Becca喜爱又恼怒地叹气。她朝Homelander笑笑，合上门扉。

Homelander透过墙壁看到Becca领Billy到床上，两人相视而笑。他不舒服地意识到无论他怎么接近Billy，Billy始终属于他的妻子，一天结束时他总会回到她身边。

接下来一周Homelander开始认真考虑杀死Becca。他们坐在沙发上，Billy正听他讲他如何救出火灾中的两个孩子。Billy的注意力集中在他身上一个多小时了，Homelander感觉太阳为他而照耀。

然后门开了，Becca的嗓音和气味侵入公寓。Billy忽然不再看他、不再听他。Becca偷走了Billy。

她必需被抹消。

Homelander花了两周思考如何在事发后打消Madelyn对他的怀疑。然而当他在沃特再度见到Becca，他脚步一滞。她不是一个人。Becca走过时Homelander听见她体内的第二个心跳。新生的、小小的心跳，微弱到几近无处可寻。只有几天大。

她怀孕了。

*

起初他认为那仅仅意味着尽快杀死Becca这事的重要等级进一步提升。婴儿是她与Billy的另一个连结，可能是他们关系中最强的一部分。一个孩子，一个Billy和Becca的结晶。Homelander想不出比这个更亲密的连结了。

他想弄死那个孩子。

但他不能。孩子一半取于Becca，一个她与Billy爱情的产物。但另一半源自Billy。那是Billy的孩子，Homelander不能忍受伤害Billy东西的想法（除了他妻子）。

Homelander长叹一声，手按着额头。这么一来Becca得活着。他必须再忍她九个月（也许八个月。八个月大的早产儿也能活得好好的，对不对？）。

这几个月将无比艰难。Homelander清楚Billy的行为模式。他会细心照料Becca，围着她团团转，为她和他们未出世的孩子忧心不停。他分给Homelander的时间和注意力必然消减，他的全副身心都系住那婊子。

等孩子生下来后情况会更糟。除了Becca，又多出个婴儿占据Billy的注意力，Homelander得同时对付两个人。他无法接受再多一人了。如今光是面对唯一的竞争者，他已快遏制不住杀意。

Becca和孩子间必须消失一个。婴儿哭喊声大，生活无法自理（婴儿毫无意义。Homelander出生时绝非这般。他可以几天不吃不喝。他知道，他记得。），但婴儿有Billy的血统，Homelander无法像恨Becca一样恨那孩子。

是的，该消失的是Becca。等孩子一生下来他就动手。

*

Billy对小生命的反应和Homelander预想的分毫不差。激动紧张五五分，他对Becca的声音和触碰变得愈加温柔。Homelander忍受不了，他对Becca的憎恶稳步上升，随着她肚子拱起的弧度而增加。意料之中。

Homelander没有预料到的是Billy非常不安。某个周六Billy啜饮着啤酒向他吐露秘密，他五岁时父亲消失了，几年后回来把Billy从母亲身边偷走。

Billy没有讲父亲带走他之后如何，但显然他的生活…没有因监护人的改变得到改善，这点随后得到更多印证。Billy谈到他十三岁时父亲因谋杀和绑架亲生儿子而入狱。

“该死，我不知道怎么养孩子。”Billy的手指紧紧圈住酒瓶，“或许没有我更好？”

“不，”Homelander想都没想，脱口而出，“你会是个好父亲。小孩足够幸运才能遇到你。”

我希望你是我的父亲。他想。

Billy闻言一笑，然后转向一个不同的话题。Homelander觉得他让Billy好受些许，他不确定他人生中可曾完成过与之相提并论的伟业。

Homelander每次遇到Becca都会透视，跟踪记录孩子的生长情况。他很快知道那是个男孩。Billy和Becca没有做检查，他们希望把孩子的性别留作出生时的小惊喜，故而Homelander是唯一的知情者。他明晓连Billy也不清楚的、孩子的家人都无从得知的事，这让他感到强大。这是他和那孩子的联系，他想要和继承Billy血统的孩子产生联系。

Homelander看着孩子一天天长大，等着孩子强壮到足以脱离母体。每一周他都希望他可以取出这婴孩，直至那一天终于到来。

*

第八个月足月时，Homelander站在熟睡的她床边，盯着她腹中Billy的儿子。他小小的，但器官大致发育完全。可能之后需要点额外看顾，但他已能够面对这世界了。

Homelander顾自微笑。Billy去伦敦探望婶婶，想劝她搬来纽约便于照应，他至少得呆上三天。Homelander绝不放过这个机会。

Becca惊醒，Homelander捏住她嘴巴。她瞪了他一会儿，混沌的脑袋试图理解情况，她的手防卫性地护住肚子。

天杀的，他恨死她了。

“我不会伤害Billy的儿子，”Homelander嘲笑她，神情显露他隐藏多日的厌恶，她的存在和她对Billy的控制让他妒火中烧。一切顺利的话，Billy会是他的。

Homelander拨开她的手，他确定至少现在Becca吓得说不出话。

“你要保持安静。”Homelander掀开被单，她的身体失去遮蔽，“非常安静。”

Becca张了张嘴，努力不发出声音。Homelander叹息道，“你可以提一个问题。”

“你想、想要什么？你怎么在这里，发生什么事了——”

Homelander再一次捂住她的嘴，片刻后撤回手。

“我说你可以问一个问题，不是这么多，”他边说边摸索她的睡裤，“我估计你想弄明白的是这个——告诉你，我们现在要把Billy的孩子取出来。”

Becca面色牛乳般苍白，她乞求道，“不，求你了，别这么做。你为什么要这样？求求你，孩子还不能——”

“孩子会没事的。”Homelander答道，他脱下Becca的裤子。

“上帝啊，求求你不要…”

“闭嘴，好不？”Homelander抓着床头，猛地进入Becca。

她尖叫起来，他的阴茎让她恶心。Homelander对着她硬不起来，他闭目想象身下是Billy。Becca的行为毫无帮助，她抓挠Homelander的手臂，他坚不可摧的皮肤令她指甲崩断。

他用力顶入她深处。Becca流血了，与此同时胎儿动起来，似乎察觉了母体的不适。Homelander压着Becca的肚子，将孩子往下推。Becca惊叫不止，那声音真悦耳，Homelander不想她停下。住在隔壁的老夫妇蹙起眉头，四下寻找声源。

“你听到了吗，亲爱的？”老头问道。紧接着Becca尖细的声音吓了他们一跳。

操。他时间不多了。

在移动。Homelander按压Becca的腹部，缩小婴儿的活动空间，婴儿被迫离开子宫，向下滑动。

“是时候出来了。”Homelander低语。老夫妻敲响走廊上另一扇门，那儿住着个健身爱好者，有撞开Butcher家门的能力。Homelander向Becca的肚子施力，“你爸爸一直期待你出生。”

他透视了健身人士的公寓，对方不在家。现在那两个老人要报警了。这应该能给Homelander腾出一些时间。

分娩应该开始了，Homelander决定等男孩自己出来。他的关注点回到Becca，他要折磨她了。

不幸的是他得控制力道，以普通人的力量打她。他揍她的脸，一遍又一遍。Becca叫喊着，喘不匀气。Homelander捶击她的肚子，仔细地避开了孩子的位置。他掐着她的脖子怼上墙壁，女人浑身打颤。他埋在她体内的老二亦能感到那颤抖，他终于完全勃起了。

有那么一会儿Homelander沉浸在欢愉中忘却了时间，下一刻他发现两个条子在砸门。新生儿的哭声回荡在室内，Becca咽了气。他该走了。

Homelander就着Becca的死亡过程给自己撸了一发，在警察闯进来前飞离房间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天翻不动了，先发这么多…


	3. Chapter 3

Homelander错过了Billy和孩子的初见时刻，他忙着“寻找”袭击Becca的人。他非常清楚Billy不会轻易罢休，所以早早备好了一只替罪羊。

目标是一个刑满出监的罪犯，此人二十七年前因强奸孕妇而入狱，完美的嫁祸对象。Homelander在对方某件衬衫塞下几根Becca的头发，又到Butcher家楼顶放了那男人的烟头。

鉴于Billy的CIA工作经验，他需要确凿无疑的证据。因此Homelander强暴了另一名孕妇，在她体内留了几滴替罪羊的精液，随后杀掉那女人及其腹中幼子。

如此一来证据充足，剩下就等警察尽职尽责地逮捕犯人。他给了那帮蠢货足够多面包屑，他们不需要他的帮助来追踪这些线索。再者他有更重要的事去做。

Homelander去了Billy儿子接受治疗的医院。他身着便服，避免与其他人眼神接触。虽然他还没在便装情况下被认出来过（Billy声称人们不想于平平无奇的日常时刻见到Homelander，后者越来越觉得这话有道理），但谨慎总比后悔强。

明显还不够谨慎。

“Homelander？”

他走进产科病房时听到了Madelyn困惑的声音，不由心下长叹，而面上仍带笑容，“嗨，Madelyn。”

“你在这儿做什么。”

“什么意思？”Homelander皱眉，“那你又来这儿做什么？来探望Becca·Butcher的家人吗。”

“是啊。”Madelyn甚至没费心掩饰她的狐疑，她盯着他，“我知道你同她亲近，你一定非常难过。”

Homelander叹息道，“的确。是的，她是。Becca是个极出色的女人。我无法想象Billy此时有多难受，像这样失去妻子…没人该承受这种事，她那么善良可亲。还有他们可怜的孩子。”

这并未完全打消Madelyn的疑虑，但他看出她满意于他的表现，等记者抛出类似问题时他可以在镜头前表现一番。他知道她密切关注着他的一举一动，他得小心点。

“沃特会为Butcher的儿子提供大学费用资助。”Madelyn说，“那是我们至少能做的努力，我这么跟他讲。”

Homelander轻哼。他可以猜到Billy对此的回应。

“我准备去见他。”他说。

Madelyn颔首，目送他离开。Homelander感受到她探寻的目光，他清楚她的怀疑短时间内不会散去。

*

病房的门半敞，Homelander望进室内。Billy坐在床边，怀里抱着小孩。幼崽裹着蓝色编织毯，小小的手抓住Billy一根指头。他闭着眼，呼吸浅浅。Billy垂眸凝视孩子，轻柔地爱抚他皱巴巴的额头。

Billy眼下一圈缺乏睡眠的阴影，脸上残留未刮净的胡茬。他从飞机落地后还没换过衣服——Homelander嗅到机场的味道——他需要泡个热水澡。

Homelander小幅度敲敲门，没等Billy回应就迈入屋中，反手合上门，他拖了张椅子坐到他旁边。Billy没看他，他可能根本没注意到有人进来。Homelander抬手抚上Billy脖颈，拇指擦过后颈短短的黑发。他动作很慢，如果Billy不愿意的话完全可以躲开。

“我很抱歉。”他真诚道，望进Billy盈满痛苦的双眼。我很抱歉你不得不承受这痛苦，我保证这一切会是值得的。他想。

“医生说那个婊子养的差点伤到Ryan，”Billy开口，嗓音沙哑。孩子抓紧他手指，他吞了口唾沫，“他们说Ryan本来很可能活不下来。他们说我他妈的很幸运。”

痛苦从他每一个毛孔中溢出来。

“Ryan。”Homelander看向那个粉嘟嘟的婴儿，“他的名字是Ryan？”

Billy点点头，无意识地迎合了Homelander的触摸，“我们一早定好的，Ryan Ezra Butcher…我老爸叫Ryan。Becca坚持如此，她说不可遗忘过往。”

“你好呀，Ryan，”Homelander低声问好，摸了摸Ryan的小脑袋，他的手指蹭到了Billy的，“欢迎来到这世界。”

“他需要妈妈。”Billy说，一滴眼泪落上Ryan的毯子，“Becca的妈妈和妹妹刚走。我该把他交给她们——”

“什么？不。真荒唐。”Homelander惊讶道，Becca的家人绝不能带走Billy的儿子，“他是你儿子，他需要的是你。”

“我不知道我能不能给Ryan他需要的。”Billy喃喃。话虽如此，他却收拢怀抱，送走孩子的想法让他感到焦虑，“我该做为他好的事，不是吗？”

“留在你身边就是为他好，”Homelander劝道，“Becca的家人可以时不时过来帮忙。”

Billy摇了摇头。

“我也会帮你，”Homelander说，“你需要多少我就帮多少。孩子…他需要一个父亲。你得留住他。”

Billy抱紧Ryan，深深呼了口气，“我不能再住那间公寓。不能把Ryan带回那地方…”他哽了一下。

“你说得对，”Becca的鬼魂依旧困在那房间，而Billy不会回去她身边。Homelander按捺住喜悦，“我相信沃特随时愿意提供住处。有不少员工公寓楼，你不会是第一个入住的单身父亲。我可以帮你，你知道我在沃特…我能让这事儿顺利点。”

Billy犹豫了，他不怎么习惯接受帮助。可如果没有沃特的高额员工补贴，他负担不起Homelander口中的公寓楼（公司喜欢雇员住在附近，许多雇员的孩子被用作改良五号化合物的小白鼠，改良试验目前推进缓慢）。Billy不想要沃特的补贴，但Homelander清楚CIA的工资不够Billy另找一间足够大的房子。

他和Becca原本计划孩子出生后先在老地方再住几个月，所以并未急于找房子。现在Billy的选项唯有两个，回去那间妻子去世的屋子，或是搬进沃特的公寓。

“好，就那么做吧。”Billy的妥协是情理之中，Homelander并不意外。

他不意外，但他十分愉快，压抑那份快乐真的很困难。他要去给Billy寻个住处，这使他充满力量。他将选择Billy今后居于何方。

太棒了。

*

接下来几天Homelander基本没离开Billy身边。出门的时间一半用于给Billy看房子，一半用于完成必要的工作，为了让Stillwell不来烦他。

Ryan的病房像一个人流中转站，Homelander第一次见识到Billy的社交体系有多庞大。Becca的妈妈及妹妹每天都来，她们的探望让Homelander非常糟心——她们某些行为动作与Becca如出一辙，很难忘记二人的身份。还有Becca的大批朋友和她在沃特共事的员工（她似乎极受欢迎），以及Billy的同事和朋友，他上司Raynor告诉Billy他愿意的话可以请一年假。

他有很多熟人。

太多了。

Homelander最厌恶他们，比厌恶Becca家人的程度更深。Billy的友人们携妻带子，日复一日前来。孩子们开心地喊着Billy叔叔然后好奇地看着Ryan，他们驱散了屋内通常沉默病态的氛围，引入蓬勃生气。

朋友的到来让Billy振作些许，他冲孩子们微笑，给他们看Ryan，接受朋友的拥抱和育儿小课堂。他需要他们，太多的“他们”。假若Homelander从Billy的生活中消失，Billy会难过，但不会像失去Becca这样痛彻心扉。他有很多朋友可以填补Homelande的空缺。Homelander不知如何应对这情况。

夜晚来临时访客们离去，剩下Billy、Homelander和Ryan。Billy躺在Ryan旁边，蜷起身护着孩子。Homelander道别后步出病房。

他等到Billy呼吸均匀，再溜回房内，整夜盯着熟睡的Billy。他挨着窗户，要是孩子闹醒Billly，他能提前飞出去。Ryan醒来会先激动一会儿，Billy总能在儿子的兴奋转为啜泣前醒过来哄他（难以置信，Homelander不明白Billy怎么做到的）。

他此前从未观察过沉入睡梦的Billy——Billy和Becca一起睡的时候会搂着她，Homelander不想看。而现在凝望Billy睡觉成为他最喜欢的事，Billy睡着时看起来那么美好，他可以盯上好几个钟头。Billy无从得知。

*

Homelander差不多看过二十多间屋子后才择出来他认为配得上Billy的。距离沃特大厦不远，Homelander工作时可以望见Billy在做什么。房间位于百层建筑楼顶，附带大露台，健身房和泳池也挨得很近。

楼内有日托所帮住户带小孩。Homelander希望能说服Billy把Ryan送到日托照顾，这样他们能享受点没有小孩（总是哭叫的幼崽）的二人时光。

公寓空间宽敞，处于阳面，自然光充足。一共三间卧房，一间休息室，Homelander把其中一间改为客房。在爬上Billy的床之前他得有个留宿的地方。

Ryan的房间他丢给沃特的员工负责，但是对Billy的卧室、厨房和客厅Homelander嘱咐了不少注意事项。他要确保既投Billy所好，又合自己口味。

同时他给自己配了公寓大门和Billy家门的钥匙。

*

“早上好。”Homelander走进病房。

开心的是还没有其他人过来，屋内单单Billy和Ryan。婴儿躺在小床里，Billy坐在窗边向外眺望，神情封闭而孤独。Homelander扫了Ryan一眼，然后走向孩子的父亲。

“Billy，你还好吗？”他半跪在Billy身旁。

Billy没吭声。他有时就这么望向远方，沉浸于内心的痛苦。等缓过来后，他看起来总像要流泪一样，但他没有。Billy很久没哭过了。

“Billy…”Homelander的手指拍拍Billy脸颊，“William Fredrick Butcher，该死的，醒醒。”

“我他妈醒着，你个蠢蛋。”Billy嘶哑道。他做了个破碎的深呼吸，试图微笑，“你能睁着眼睛睡觉？那你可真是个怪胎。大多数人做不到。”

“哈哈，真有趣。”Homelander干巴巴地说，“来吧，我带了早餐，你该吃点。”

“天杀的，你是我妈啊？”Billy抱怨着起身，和Homelander一同做到窄小的餐桌旁。他拿了凯撒沙拉和一杯黑咖啡，再度发表了Homelander像老妈似的照顾人的评论。

“你吃的不够健康。”Homelander提醒道。Billy的确吃得不咋健康。

“是啊，Becca跟我说…”他顿住，眨了下眼。

十天了，Billy仍常犯这种错误。

“嗯，”Homelander静静道，“那你该听听劝。”

Billy悲伤地笑了，叉子戳弄着沙拉。他还没来得及吃上一口，床上的手机嗡嗡作响。Billy看了眼天花板，仿佛在积攒力气，他在震动声打扰到Ryan前接起了电话。

“你好？”

“Butcher探员？”那端传来沉稳的女声。

“是。”Billy坐到床上，手不自觉地攥紧床单。

“我是Jemima，NYPD的一名警探。我得到一些有关你妻子案件的消息，我们找到了嫌疑人。”

Billy闭了闭眼，从床上抱起Ryan。

“谁？”Billy声音平静，但他看起来却处于崩溃边缘。这令Homelander印象深刻。

“他的名字是Lucas McMurphy，刑满出狱的前囚犯。有些事你需要知道，调查过程中我们发现你妻子的情况和另一起孕妇谋杀案十分相像。只不过那名女士的女儿…没能活下来。”

“操他妈的。”Billy低咒。他挂了电话，和Ryan倒在床上。

他在哭。

“Billy。”Homelander走到床边搂住他，他感觉到Billy抽泣的细微颤动。Ryan似乎觉察爸爸的消极情绪，抽了抽鼻子，眼眶逐渐湿润。Homelander小声道，“这是好事，你可以报仇了。”

“那家伙杀了一个女婴。Ryan——”

“Ryan好好的。”

“但有可能——”

“但Ryan现在好好的。他很安全，没有人能伤害他。”

Billy的眼泪并未停止。

*

Ryan二十天大的时候，医生准许他出院了。Homelander带Butcher父子回了家。

沃特的员工有充足的时间把Billy的东西搬进新家（Homelander确保他们把Becca那部分扔到仓库），屋子不像Homelander第一次看到时那般空荡了，不过依然缺些家的味道。

Ryan的婴儿车停在起居室中央，Billy环视一周，眨眨眼，“操了，这他妈是啥。”

“一间…公寓？”Homelander平板地回应，一边将六听啤酒——Billy半路冒出来的要求——放进冰箱。

“一间大得要死的公寓。”Billy润色道。

“没很大。”Homelander合上冰箱门，“我的住处大概有这里两倍。”

“要命的上等人。”Billy嘟囔，“给我瓶啤酒。”

Homelander翻了个白眼，再次打开冰箱。

他们坐进皮革沙发，Homelander默默看着Billy喝完两听啤酒后去取第三听。Ryan安安静静地呆在座位上，如果这小子待会儿瞎闹腾而Billy又醉到不能照顾他——Homelander会任由Ryan哭个痛快。

一个醉晕的Billy比恼人的哭泣小孩有价值多了。

Billy把剩下的啤酒全从冰箱拎出来了，他灌下一瓶，手里拿着第四瓶，看着晕乎乎的。他还没醉过去，只是眼神发飘。

Homerlander靠近，一手贴上Billy后背，感受他心脏的跳动和温热的身躯。

“会有一场审讯。”Billy握紧酒瓶，安静道，“我想见那贱人，可Raynor不让。他不认罪，所以得接着审。”

“审判继续前还要等一段时间。”Homelander上下抚摸着Billy脊背，“你可以先放空几天。证据确凿，他不会被保释的。”

“我想他死，”Billy嗤道，“他不配呼吸。”

“Billy，他会自食苦果，你别再想了，他不值得。”Homelander掌心上移，揉弄Billy的脖子和耳垂，“关注你眼前的东西。”

Billy眯了下眼睛，他侧过头打量Homelander，然后缓慢倾身过来。Homelander闻见他呼吸中的酒味，他看着他朦胧的双眼。

孩子的叫喊声打断了一切。

Billy清清喉咙，留下Homelander孤零零站在原地。

“嘿，小伙子，怎么了？你还好吗？来吧，我们去找点吃的…”

*

Madelyn在他的公寓等到差不多凌晨一点，Homelander有点佩服她的敬业精神。也有点惊讶于自己居然没收回Madelyn的钥匙。

“Madelyn，”他笑着问好，略显反感地脱下汗衫，Ryan嗝了些东西到上面。虽然Billy把它扔进洗衣机清理了一回，但闻起来仍旧带着那味道，至少他高度敏感的嗅觉是这么反馈的。Ryan吃饱后Homelander跟Billy说自己能帮孩子拍拍嗝，他知道很可能出现这局面，但Billy很疲惫，当Homelander接过Ryan时Billy的笑容那么明亮…他不后悔抱起那小崽子，“这么晚来做什么？”

“我觉得我们该谈谈。”Madelyn穿着修身的裙子，双腿交叠，几乎露到腿根。

Homelander暗自哼哼，他知道这是哪种对话了，“当然。见到你总是令人心情愉快。”

Madelyn笑了，“最近我们都没好好聚过。”

啊哈，来了。

Homelander斟酌两秒，认为说出真相（部分真相）是最佳选项。一方面他不想隐瞒自己持续拜访的人，另一方面谎言无法持久，而且会加重Madelyn的疑心。

他得让Madelyn相信他在寻求Billy的友谊。同时他要误导她，让她觉得即使和Billy的友谊不复存在也不会对Homelander造成影响。

这是他守住那段关系的唯一途径。

他耸耸肩膀，跟Madelyn讲起在Becca家的会面以及他如何与Billy变得亲密，还有Becca出事后他帮Billy找了新房子。

Madelyn挑眉，“你真和善。”

Homelander咬牙，“你听起来很震惊。他是我的朋友，我想要他住我附近。”

他凑巧说了合适的话。

Madelyn稍稍放松，“很高兴你交到朋友了，”她换上一副温柔面孔，“他的孩子怎么样，他们能——”

“孩子不怎么样。”Homelander诚实道，“他总是哭叫，有时让人想扯掉他的舌头。不过他身体很软，不吵的时候抱着他还挺有意思的。”

Madelyn轻微地抖了一下，她掩饰得很好。Homelander之所以能捕捉到是因为他太了解她了。

“Becca被杀了。”Madelyn稳声道。

Homelander丢给她愤怒的一瞥，“我知道。你在暗示什么？”

Madelyn温和地说，“我们可以解决任何事。我们一起。”

她站起来，一手抚上Homelander肩膀。她第一次在他不穿制服的情况下触摸他。过于亲密，过于私人。他涌起一股推开她的冲动。

“如果你在激情时刻做了点什么…”Madelyn俯身耳语，手从他肩上滑落。Homelander松了口气。她续道，“我能理解。这种事时有发生，没人能一直控制自己。”

“Madelyn，”Homelander打断她，允许自己泄出一部分怒火，“我没杀Becca。她怀着孕。那个凶手还杀了一个孕妇，以及她的孩子。”

“我…”

“假如我要杀Becca，我会等她生完孩子。”

重点在于，Homelander清楚Madelyn低估了他，他在七人组十年之久，Madelyn忘记他是Jonah Vogelbaum的作品，这意味着他接受的教育中包含足够多的思维模拟，让他在基因优势的基础上更近天才一步。

其次，Homelander对孕妇身体机能的了解程度足以完成杀母留子的过程。

然而Madelyn无从知晓。

说实话，这些年他的思维僵了不少。在沃特不需要他做重要决定，加上Madelyn把他当孩子看顾，他没什么思考的必要。再过几年这种日子，Homelander怀疑他将退化为大龄巨婴，因为他总被当成白痴一样对待。

又一个喜爱Billy的理由。Billy迫使他思考。Homelander需要智慧的朋友，他对笨蛋没兴趣。Billy很聪明，唯一阻止人们注意到Billy有多聪慧的障碍是对他口音的偏见。可Billy绝对不会为此掩盖他的口音。

一想到Billy，Homelander的思念来得猛烈，他扫了一眼Billy家的方向。

黑发男人在室内走动，一边摇晃着怀里的婴儿。Ryan吸着鼻子，似乎刚结束一场号啕。Homelander从没像现在这么讨厌Ryan，这小子挡住了Billy赤裸的胸膛。

Billy为什么没穿衣服？半夜了，他不冷吗？为什么他没有在Homelander离开前脱掉衬衫？

Madelyn清了清嗓子，“很好。”

她相信了。上帝啊，她真好糊弄，有些时候无聊透顶。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章包含性别性向歧视内容，因为Homelander本质混蛋。

翌日清晨Homelander回到Billy住处，发现Becca的家人已经来了。几天前Billy告诉了他们Homelander的身份。Billy说他和Saunders们的探望次数最频繁，没办法长久隐瞒。

Saunders一家似乎不太在意这个。她们忙着悼念Becca，又幸于Ryan毫发无伤。烦人，但考虑到Billy与她们亲近，而且他认为她们对孩子意义重大，所以Homelander必须和她们处好关系。

Billy和Becca的妈妈正把她为新居准备的插画挂上墙，Homelander瞄向Ryan房间。屋里是Becca的妹妹，她将照片贴到婴儿床上方（Ryan不在床上，他被婴儿背带固定在Billy怀里）。他看着那三张相片：中间的是Billy和Becca的婚礼，右边是Becca妈妈和一个开怀的男人，估计是Becca的父亲。

最边上的一幅背景模糊不清，一对夫妻站在灰蒙蒙的布景前。男人戴着老式眼镜，个子很高，神情严厉。妻子长长的棕发揽到耳后，丈夫的手搭在她肩头。

Becca妹妹冲Homelander友好地微笑，他指指那张照片问道，“他们是Billy父母？”

“没错，”她点头，“他不怎么提他们…”

照片一定时隔多年，Billy的妈妈看着不过三十来岁。

“我好像从没听他聊过他母亲，”Homelander尝试着作出男人寻求异性好友的语气，“她要过来吗？”

“哦，不…不会的，她已过世。”Becca的妹妹说，“她去世的时候Billy才十几岁。他是被婶婶带大的。”

“真遗憾。”Homelander附和道，随后引开话题。

*

离开医院自然也无法摆脱Billy的社交圈，不过拜访频次规划得更好了。

沃特这片公寓跟Billy的工作地点挨得很近（Homelander相当确定沃特选在CIA总部附近不是巧合），Becca不少朋友在沃特工作，Billy和Becca共同的朋友住处离这儿不远。现在家里多了个Ryan，几个朋友开始安排孩子们见面玩耍：周日十点有一家人来找Billy，某个朋友跟Billy一起晨间慢跑，他们推着各自的婴儿车，以及Becca的一位熟人会带Billy去参加“妈咪和我”育儿课堂。

每当Homelander偷看育儿教室里的Billy，后者的表情总维持在惊愕状态。

Becca的家人住得较远，妹妹和妈妈都是全职工作，一星期只能探望Ryan两次。通常周末过来，大部分时间陪着Butcher父子。

诚实地说，Homelander给她俩加了不少好感分。她们会抱着Ryan去公园玩上几小时，Homeladner得到了与Billy的二人时光。

因此Homelander也有了自己的日程规划，他清楚自己该几点去Billy的房子。这意味着Homelander如今和两个Butcher单独相处的时间比Ryan住院时期多得多。

*

Homelander觉得是时候跟Maeve有个了断。每一次他们在公众面前触碰或接吻都令他愈发恶心。不仅由于他满脑子只有Billy，也因为他清楚她满脑子只有Elena。

他之前发现Maeve碰他时会泄漏不适的情绪（他有同感，所以很容易注意到对方抗拒的迹象）。在他们阻止大型枪战后他跟踪了她，见证她私会秘密女友。

那是他该结束这段关系的原因其一。

另一个原因，应该说更重要的原因——Billy。

Homelander近期的大部分决定皆与Billy相关。

Billy当然知晓Homelander和Maeve这对著名的超英情侣，每当电视播到他俩，Billy会调侃Homelander。他认为Homelander正处于一段浪漫关系。

这可不妙。

某天Billy跟Ryan玩躲猫猫的时候又提到了Homelander和Maeve，小孩咯咯大笑，好像没什么事比这更有意思。Ryan三个月大，比起一团肉更像一个人了，颇具趣味。他喜欢趴在别人肩上，讨厌被搂在怀中，喜欢舌头弹击牙膛，讨厌口哨声。

有时他无缘无故哭泣，唯有Billy能哄好他。

Billy跟Ryan的关系转变了。虽然他从儿子出生那一刻就爱他，可眼下他对Ryan的父爱挟裹着Homelander从未见过的热情。这让Homelander愈发沮丧，但如果现在杀死Ryan会毁了Billy，比杀死Becca那时候糟糕得多。

许是意识到这一事实，附加因Billy心系孩子而灼烧的妒火，Homelander在Billy调侃后开口道，“假的。她不是我女友。”

Billy皱眉，焦点终于从Ryan身上移开，“什么？”

“公关形象。”Homelander解释道，“我们分开了——呃，我们上过床，但不再如此。”

“所以，全部是该死的谎言？”Billy翻翻眼睛。

“对此你有疑问吗？”Homelander追问。

“是啊。”Billy紧盯着Homelander。

Billy一贯诚实。

*

根据访客安排，周二那天Billy的朋友Alec要呆到中午。Homelander等对方离开的时段才过去，但Alec和他那对双胞胎还在Billy家，于是他通过窗户进入Billy卧室，靠着门偷听。

“——怎么回事，你不去了？你得去呀！”Alec说道。尽管他俩都来自伦敦，但Alec的口音跟Billy完全不同。

“啊，不。”Billy摇头。Ryan躺在他旁边，双胞胎围着他乱爬。Billy看起来像婴儿与父母之神，“我从来不去。你怎么会觉得我今年要去？”

“这是孩子们的首次同志骄傲大游行。你要带着Ryan。”

“他才三个月大。”Billy被逗乐了。

“越早越好，”Alec严肃道，女儿深褐色的脑袋枕到他膝盖上，他对她说，“对不对，我的爱？”

小姑娘坐起来，口中含混地咕咕哝哝。两个姑娘比Ryan大些，会爬会坐了，而Ryan目前只能躺着。

“Valencia，”Billy喊她的名字，引起孩子的注意，“告诉你爸爸他一点说服力都没有。”

“我已经给他们买了耳罩！”Alec咧嘴，“来吧，就当是为了我。”

一个咒语。Homelander明白Billy的忠诚需要回应。

Billy苦恼地呻吟，他同意了，“行。该死。你要负责那天的饮食，说定了？”

*

Alec和两个孩子几分钟后离开，Homelander迈出卧室时恰好听到Alec的声音响彻电梯，“我会过来接你，别想着逃掉！”

Billy甩上门，冲Homelander翻了个白眼。他早就不再为Homelander每次踩着点出现而大惊小怪。

“那家伙嗓门真他妈大。”

“但你喜欢他。”Homelander说着坐到Ryan旁边，交叠双腿。他递给孩子一只毛绒恐龙。Ryan冲他眨眼，露出一个大大的笑容。Homelander胃中积聚一股温暖的情感。

Billy喷喷鼻息。

“那么…”Homelander望着去倒橙汁的Billy，“你要参加同志骄傲游行？”

“应该吧。”Billy冲Ryan微笑，得到了小家伙迅速回应的笑脸，“之前我总逃掉。Alec和Riley，”——Alec的爱人。Billy介绍时说Riley是Alec的女友，事实上那家伙有根货真价实的老二，就这么回事，“他们通常和Becca一起去，我会呆在家。”

Billy的笑容淡去。

“你是吗？”Homelander咳了一声，“你懂的…”

Billy给了他一个好笑的眼神，“不是只有喜欢同性的人才能参加游行。”

“不，我是说——”

“是。我是。”Billy说。

哦。他想。

“哦。”他说。

“实际上Becca是我第一个女人。”Billy平静地扔下一颗重磅炸弹，然后走进洗手间。

Ryan发出咯咯的声音。Homelander自觉地抱起他，轻拍他的后背，让孩子安静下来，靠在Homelander肩膀。

“你爸爸快把我弄疯了，伙计。”Homelander低喃。

Becca是Billy第一个女人。

重点在于，Billy曾与男人交往，对吗？语境绝对如此暗示。

Homelander抚着Ryan的背，苦涩地想道，当然了，Becca是首个例外。又一处Becca对Billy的特殊意义。

然而Billy说第一个。不是“唯一”，而是“第一个”。

排除Billy对Becca不忠的可能（不忠的可能性约等于零），那代表Billy当下仍愿意发展一段新关系。

这——这很好。非常好。Billy不仅能接受男人，而且潜意识不排斥新恋情。Homelander看向回到客厅的Billy，他换了个姿势让自己和Ryan呆得更舒服，笑着听Billy大声抱怨他的生活。

*

离同志骄傲大游行还剩两周，他得加快脚步。幸运的是，他第二天有CNN的采访安排，第一阶段计划得以落实。

他回答了一些单调的问题，宣传他推动的新法条，帮助资金不足的学校云云，让“关爱下一代”成为他的新标签，“迎合极右派信教人士”已经剔出计划（Becca死前，不，应该是她怀孕前，在Homelander努力获取Billy友谊的时候，他就开始着手此时），为Billy成为他伴侣、Ryan成为他继子做铺垫。法条话题结束，在记者开启下一话题前，Homelander截断她。

“其实还有些事我想告诉你，Malinda。”

她眼中的惊喜一闪而过——她没期待过她能拿到大独家。秉着专业态度，她按捺喜悦，克制道，“请讲。”

“是关于我与亲爱的Maeve。”

他瞥见沃特的团队一阵骚动，其中一个员工对上他的视线，疯狂打着停止的手势。

Homelander笑意不减，故意添加了紧张的成分，展现给每位观众。

“你瞧，是这样…”他摇摇头，“Maeve和我分手了。”

一派死寂。一位沃特雇员差不多魂飞魄散了。

“哦，”Malinda羽睫扇动，贴上同情关切的假面，“我对此十分心碎。”

Homelander缓缓颔首，“很艰难。是我和她共同的决定，我们都清楚这么做对彼此好。”

“我明白了…”

“我爱Maeve，她是我最好的朋友，最接近我亲人的存在。但在爱情方面，我们并不合适。”

沃特的员工摇摇晃晃，即将晕倒，大概觉得自己无法逃脱被炒的命运。

“不合适。”Malinda慢吞吞地说，“谁的问题？”

“我们两个都…嗯，我百分之百不合Maeve的需求。”他笑了笑，仿佛提及私密趣事。现在沃特的人真的昏过去一个，被同事及时架住。

Malinda点头，“可以再明确些吗？”

Homelander让面上的笑容抖了一下，像是突然意识到自己讲了太多。他清清嗓子，“那是Maeve的私事。”

“好吧，我们来谈谈你的新电影。”记者善解人意道。她当然善解人意了，她方才拿到了人生中最火爆的独家报道。

*

“你疯了？！”

Homelander笑着靠进Madelyn的沙发。Madelyn坐在办公桌前，双手捂脸。Maeve惊恐地在室内打转，用力跺着步子。

“他们说我是同性恋！”Maeve喊道，“五个小时了，该死的，每个台都在播这条新闻。”

“妙啊。”Homelander说。

“妙？！”

“Homelander，”Madelyn叫他，极力表现得一切如常，“我觉得你不明白自己做了什么。”

“我太明白了。”Homelander起身反驳，“我觉得你不明白。潮流逆转，越来越多的人为同性恋发声——这是美利坚未来的方向。”

“多数国家不认可。”Madelyn回道。

“过几年，他们会的。”Homelander盯着Maeve，“你能想象同性婚姻合法后我们这举动看起来有多棒吗？”

“可现在——”

“我们或许会度过一段艰难时期，但想想之后，想想人们未来的掌声。”

Madelyn透过指缝望着他。

“我们需要解散基督的披风。”一位沉默多时的公关人员忽然道。

看上去Homelander已赢得一票。

另一位员工抬起头，“不，不不，我们还不想完全失去那部分群体。”

“我们无法既迎合同性恋人群又留下一个旗帜鲜明的反同组织。”

Madelyn抬手示意他们安静，“我们得一步一步来，把年轻人和基督的披风往那个方向推。找一些同性恋超人类，帮他们获得话语权。动作小心点。”

公关人员点头如捣蒜，满怀激情地迎接新挑战。

“好了。”Madelyn尖锐的目光刺向Maeve，“至于你——我们得加快速度，Homelander确保了这点。”

Maeve剜了他一眼，“收到。”

“你得尽快出柜。公开的，越快越好。”Madelyn部署道，“秘密不再是秘密了。你要接受纽约时报的采访，最好就今天。印刷刊物显得更正式。”

“知道了。”

“你先告诉的Homelander——”

“不不，应该在他们分手后…”公关人员插嘴，Madelyn哼了声表示同意。

“这样，你们的分手原因是Homelander察觉到不对劲。你耻于承认自己是拉拉，所以试着去爱Homelander。他感觉有问题，所以你们决定分开，然后你告诉了他实情。至于Homelander，”Madelyn转向他，“今天CNN采访时的话是一时疏忽，你并非有意泄漏Maeve秘密。”

“当然无意。”

Madelyn笑容锋利，愉快道，“很高兴我们达成了共识，希望以后继续保持，嗯？”

*

第二天Billy对刚进门的Homelander道贺，“恭喜啊，”他拖长调子，“听说女友伤了你的心。”

Homelander乐呵呵地抱过Ryan，Billy得以腾出手来做早餐煎饼。

TBC  
不愧是你，Homelander，不愧是你。


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Billy累得睡着了。Ryan病了好几天，看护他是一项耗费心力的工作。Becca的妈妈煮好一大锅鸡汤后离开，她本来想留下帮忙，但Billy说她第二天还得工作。他让Becca妈妈回家休息，并表示他和Ryan会好好的。不过他没赶Homelander走。

已是深夜，孩子终于安静下来。几小时前他退了烧，令Homelander和Billy松了一大口气。现下Ryan趴在Billy胸膛，睡梦中攥住他父亲的蓝衬衣，父子二人沉沉地呼吸。Homelander默默望着他俩，突然Ryan呜咽一声，小脸微皱。Homelander低声骂了句脏话，他不希望Ryan吵醒Billy。Billy才睡下没一会儿。

他放下空咖啡杯，轻手轻脚抱起Ryan。Billy皱着眉头嘟囔，眼皮小幅度颤动。

“我来照顾他。”Homelander保证道，手指轻触Billy前额。Billy点了下头，睡意再度上涌。

Ryan发出一阵难过的动静，处于哭泣边缘。Homelander迅速找到婴儿的瓶子。他将Ryan抱回婴儿房，坐上摇椅，并在小孩掉眼泪前塞给对方一只奶瓶。

Homelander轻柔地晃着手臂，垂眸打量这个很快再度坠入梦乡的幼子。他的目光落上Ryan鼻尖，那处与Becca相似，不过Ryan有一双Billy的眼睛…

但他的鼻子和Becca一样。

Homelander摇摇脑袋，强迫视线从Ryan鼻梁移开。这孩子脸上混合了两方长辈的特质，Homelander能在床前Ryan祖父母的照片中拣出熟悉之处。其余特征或许与远房亲戚相仿。

那个天杀的鼻子。Becca的鼻子。

他是Becca的孩子。

Homelander立刻把Ryan放进婴儿床，握紧拳头冲回客厅。

“他还好吗？”

Homelander松了手劲，朝Billy笑笑，“他睡得很香。”

Billy点点头，他信任Homelander，故而安然入睡。

*

同志骄傲大游行当天，Homelander和Maeve走在先头。七人组其他成员也在，分散进游行队伍中。Homelander位于领头，心情不错，因为他不必瞧见身后游行者各种恶心的表演。

Billy在人群里。Homelander集中注意力，他能撇开嘈杂人声，听到Billy正冲Alec大吼大叫，Ryan受鲜艳的色彩和激动的氛围所染，拍着手咯咯直笑。

由于声音太多太乱，很难一直听清Billy的话。何况Homelander还得保持笑容，与同行者握手问好。

一心多用需要大量精力。

“我要去演讲了。”Maeve靠近，装作拥抱Homelander。

Homelander意识到他们与舞台仅几步之遥，他笑容灿烂，低声回道，“我会站在你旁边。”

她不喜欢这个，依旧回以微笑，牵着他的手一同走向舞台。两位英雄登上台阶，开心地挥手致意，底下欢呼声震耳欲聋。Maeve展现出些微紧张羞涩，演得颇到位。游行的组织人之一拿起麦克风，开始大谈特谈自己期待了很久能出现一位同志超级英雄云云。

那些废话Homelander左耳进右耳出，陷入自己的思绪。他于人山人海之中锁定了Billy，后者在队伍边沿，身旁围着几组家庭。Billy的朋友似乎来了不少，他肩上坐着Becca朋友的女儿，小姑娘抱着Billy的头，Ryan玩玩具似的伸手晃着她的小短腿。

Billy表情挺愉快。虽然不怎么关心这活动，但他今天的确开怀。Billy没去听主持人的开场词，不过等Maeve演讲时，他扭头看向舞台。

Homelander分了点注意力给Maeve。她声音平稳，不急不缓，饱含情感。她讲到十几岁时确定了性取向，认为自己只有隐藏此事才可以在沃特走得更远。Maeve能加入七人组的其中一个原因就是她精于演讲，令听众共情。

“我想成为一个英雄，我想帮助他人。可假若我公开了性向，我会失去成为英雄帮扶弱者的机会。所以我选择谎言，选择掩饰，”人群陷入安静，Maeve说道，“我无法斩钉截铁地说那不对，因为不幸的是生活在这样的世界中，我不得不如此选择。但今日不同往日，环境在改变，我想站出来推动这种改变。如果我现在逃避这份责任，那就大错特错。”

掌声雷动。

Homelander看着欢呼雀跃的人群。他们睁大双眼仰望他与Maeve，如同仰望神明，不仅仅是神，更是救世者。其中存在细微但重要的差别。神明高高在上，需要供奉。然而救世主更贴近人民，更容易建立情感桥梁。

此为意外之喜。

“我知道你们不断猜测我和Homelander的真正关系，”Maeve向Homelander抬手，后者笑着握住她，“这段关系并非全然虚假。我们的确爱着对方，但很明显，不属于浪漫和性的范畴。现在你们明白了我的问题，那只是其一…还有另一个原因。Homelander？”

狡猾的婊子。

“你准备好告诉大家了吗？”

没什么其他选项。他拿过麦克风，温和道，“另一个原因…我是双性恋。”

噪音飙升。

*

其后数小时Homelander漠然迎接各种混乱。在他道明原因那一刻，Billy脸上糅杂着震惊与困惑，他的神态深深印在Homelander脑海。

他不在乎Billy的震惊和迷惑，因为有比那更叫他在意的东西——Billy眼中的希望。微弱的、细小的、闪烁着的一丝希望。

那闪光占据Homelander全部神思。无视叫喊的Madelyn，无视着急冒火团团转的公关人员，无视偶尔走过的Maeve，她大概在享受她的小小胜利。她尽情享受吧，不会长久。他总要讨回来。

Homelander任由自己被移来移去，沐浴在训斥之中。他按Madelyn的指示对媒体发布新声明，跟游行的主办者握手，对亲自来感谢他勇敢发言的支持者们微笑。“是的，我确实被女性吸引”“不，并非浪漫的那种”诸如此类，围绕Maeve那段演讲做出解释。Homelander猜Maeve更希望他当时说他亦是同性恋（她只见过他操男人），但他不是死基佬。他是神明，神明想操谁就操谁。

事实上他不确定他的陈述是否属实。唯一一个Homelander想与之建立浪漫关系的人就是Billy，他只喜欢Billy（原文为Billysexual，牛逼）。

午夜时沃特终于放过Homelander。他没有查看Billy是否醒着，直接飞到对方公寓。

他飘在紧闭的窗边，瞄向室内。Billy瘫在床上望着天花板，他只穿了条短裤（尽管Homelander如今总能看到Billy这副样子，视觉冲击却一点也没减少）。Homelander敲敲玻璃，Billy惊了一下，扭头看过来。

某一刻Homelander觉得Billy不会让自己进屋，后者似乎不想见到Homelander。最终Billy叹着气爬起身，过来打开窗户。

“以为你不会来呢，”Billy此般问候道。他挪回床边，“怎么还穿着你那身该死的英雄制服？”

“我没时间换衣服。”Homelander回答。Billy重新躺下，合上眼。Homelander坐进沙发椅，听着婴儿监控器里Ryan柔和的呼吸声。

“早该猜到。”

“怎么，你不喜欢我的制服？”

“不。只是穿着它的时候你看起来不像你自己。”Billy犀利道。

“真对不起啊，”Homelander有点生气，“我度过了糟心的漫长一天。”

“是啊，出柜了，对不？游行中途出柜，一场好戏，我想不出更完美的舞台了。”

“为什么我出柜会让你这么愤怒？”Homelander眯了眯眼睛。

Billy坐起来，“在告诉全世界之前你他妈的怎么没跟我讲过？”

顾及Billy的怒火，Homelander退缩了，“我本来要告诉你的，我发誓。我没想到Maeve会那么做。”

“就像那次她没预料到你在CNN暗示她性取向？”

“是，我要——等等，”Homelander顿住，眨眨眼睛，“你怎么知道…”

“我看了之前那个访谈，”Billy翻了个白眼，“计划外的爆料，太他妈明显了。”

“大多数人看不出来。”

“大多数人白痴得要命。”Billy鄙视地摆摆手。

Homelander努力遏制住扑倒Billy的冲动。

“你今天不该这么做，”Billy静静道，“这不明智，太他妈糟糕了。”

Homelander顺从地点点头，“但我保证，我是想先告诉你的。”

Billy审视他片刻，随即长叹一口气，倒回床垫，盖上被子，“我得在Ryan想吃东西前睡会儿。”

“你希望我离开吗？”

Billy摇头否认，然后闭目安歇。

Homelander吞咽了一下。他从未在Billy本人同意的情况下看着Billy入睡。

*

“如果你不情愿，不用非这么干。”Becca妹妹说。 

“他才七个月大。当初我和我的两个孩子在家呆了一年。”Becca妈妈道。

“你上司说过你的假期能延长到一整年。”Becca妹妹补充。

Billy挑起一边眉毛，看向Homelander，“该你发言了。”

Homelander耸耸肩，“做你认为对Ryan好的事情。”

Ryan听见自己的名字，探出小手拍了拍Billy的屁股。小孩冲Homelander扬起笑容，Homelander也笑了，他心情很好。

“Billy当然如此。”Becca妈妈温柔道。她的掌心落上Billy胳膊。

别杀她别杀她别杀她。Homelander的理智提醒道。

“没事的，”Billy吻了下Ryan额头，“来吧，Ryan，该送你去日托了，好不好？”

“需要我们跟你一起吗？”Becca妈妈问。旁人会觉得她比Billy还紧张，但Homelander清楚Billy更焦虑，后者正以SAS和CIA训练的标准扫视日托中心，排查潜在风险。

“不了。”Billy说，宽和却决然。

“好。”Becca妹妹轻轻搂了搂妈妈的肩膀，“来跟Ryan道再见，妈妈。”

Saunders们离开了。Homelander随后问道，“我该现在就走吗？反正过几小时我也得去沃特。”

“不。你在公寓等我。”Billy要求道，“我过会儿见你。”

Homelander同意了。可Billy并未马上回家，他在日托中心多花了几十分钟，直到看完每寸墙壁后才离开（虽然他前两天跟日托老师商量送Ryan过去的时候就细细查过一次了）。

等他做完这些，Ryan已经习惯了日托的环境，沉浸在老师和小朋友们的拍手游戏中。Billy望着他，唇边浮现笑意，放心走回公寓。

“他很开心。”Billy语气略带惊讶。他合上门，倚靠着门板。

“来点咖啡？”Homelander举一举准备好的杯子。

“干杯，伙计。”Billy接过咖啡，叹着气坐上一张高脚凳，他玩了会儿杯子，“Ryan在做游戏。”

“看到了。”

“他好得不得了。”

Homelander抬眉，“他在日托适应良好不代表他完全不需要你了。”

Billy瞪着他。

“怎么了？”Homelander稍稍不自在地问道。

“你怎么知道我在想什么？”Billy问。

Homelander笑了，“我不会读心术，William。”

“不，”Billy平静道，“你能读我的心。”

“你也可以读懂我的。”Homelander回答。

“我能吗？”Billy反问。Homelander正组织语言，Billy摇摇头，他放下杯子，伸手捉住Homelander手掌。Billy的手温暖有力，Homelander几乎融化在这触碰下。“没关系，我会弄懂的。”Billy如是说。

Homelander明白Billy这句话毫无威胁之意，可假如Billy读到他每个想法、了解他做过的每件事后也许会离他而去。所以这句话某种程度上对Homelander而言是一个威胁。

TBC  
楼下便利店新来的小哥口音有点像Billy，虽然就是在这家不幸买到了无糖姜汁汽水（昏迷.jpg 但体验非常不错呜呜呜呜呜您多值几个班！


	6. Chapter 6

审判日期将近，Homelander关注着他的替罪羊，Lucas McMurphy。那男人顶住了警方和公诉方施加的压力，拒绝认罪。Homelander多希望Lucas能痛快认下，但此人坚决不从，他们不得不走到庭审这一步。

McMurphy和律师们的辩护理由令记者哄然大笑，他居然说自己被超人类构陷。

极具娱乐效果。

唯一一处对McMurphy有利的证据是他妹妹声称Becca遇袭那晚他去探望自己。公寓楼大门的监控录像记录了Lucas何时进入，他六小时后才离开。

公诉人质疑McMurphy不在场证明的可信度，她认为他翻窗避开监控，奸杀Becca后再由窗户溜回妹妹家。时间有点紧，但足够实施犯罪。这意味着McMurphy的妹妹是知情者，毕竟她哥哥要求她掩盖真相和她对真相一无所知两个状态绝无共存可能。

而第二宗孕妇被杀案证据要比Becca那件充足，他们在那女人阴道内发现了McMurphy的精液。

McMurphy被控谋杀两位孕妇及一个尚未出世的女婴，案子吸引了大量媒体关注。庭审当天一堆记者挤在法院门口。

“见鬼。”Billy嘟囔道。他搭Becca妈妈的车去法庭，随着距离缩短，相机和叫喊逐渐将车包围。Homelander藏在法院屋顶，想要不管不顾冲下去救出Billy。那想法很傻，Billy不需要谁来拯救，他挡开记者，护着Becca的妈妈和妹妹步入法院大门。

所有人到场后，法官入庭，传讯McMurphy。Becca妈妈焦灼地抓住Billy手掌。Billy垂眼看着手机，给照顾Ryan的朋友发了条短信询问儿子情况，很快收到回信称孩子一切安好，正于小床上打盹儿。随信附图，Ryan睡得像婴幼儿广告中那般香甜。

Billy紧绷的心情并未因此减轻。

Homelander没听McMurphy方律师的开庭陈述，光顾着留意Billy。他曾试图说服Billy不去参加庭审，不必回顾血淋淋的案件细节。意料之中，那些话没起什么作用。

现下Billy双手紧握，嘴巴抿成一条绷直的线。公诉人起身发言，她展示了两位遇害妇女——Joanie与Becca的相片，动情地描述这些年轻女孩儿们本应有整个世界待她们探索，家庭美满，事业顺遂云云。

屏幕切到下一张照片，Ryan出生前的超声波图像。

“这是Ryan，”公诉人锐利道，“这孩子生于母亲遇害时。他失去了妈妈，而酿成惨剧的罪魁祸首——”

她戏剧性地指向McMurphy。

“Ryan很幸运，”她的作秀相当出彩，“他活下来了。”

助手点开另一张图，大家的注意力被带向第二个女人的家庭。Billy不用再看他儿子的超声波图像，从甜蜜又痛苦的回忆脱身，他松了一口气。

*

“Ryan根本不幸运。”Billy说。他站在Ryan卧室，Homelander走到他身旁。Billy头也没回道，“他没死不代表他就幸运了，妈的。”

Homelander手掌贴着Billy背脊，感受到后者紧绷的肌肉放松下来。

“那个该死的公诉人拿Ryan和Becca当道具，”Billy啐道，“操蛋的审判，操蛋的傻逼。”很难说他到底在骂公诉人还是McMurphy。

“再过两周就会有结果了——”

“如果他被判无罪呢？”Billy望着熟睡的Ryan。

Homelander抚摸对方后背，“他不可能无罪释放，Joanie Blum那案子铁证如山。你在CIA，你知道那些证据…”

“但他有他妹妹的证词，如果她坚持自己的说法，Becca的案子就有一处大漏洞。若是他不承认对Becky的暴行，那便毫无正义可言。”

Homelander皱眉道，“公诉人会做McMurphy妹妹的思想工作。那姑娘知道谎言将招致何等后果，如果庭审结束她哥哥被判有罪的话，事情对她不利。”

Billy看上去并不确信。Homelander察觉Billy内心涌动的焦虑与恐惧，他叹了口气，温柔地把Billy推上椅子。

Homelander会亲自处理这件事。

*

McMurphy的妹妹沉默地望着Homelander坐到她面前。

“Jane？”女孩儿闻言眨眨眼睛，Homelander温和道，“你知道我是谁吗？”

“当然知道，”Jane McMurphy轻声说，“你是来帮我的么？”

他点头，“是的。你知道我会如何帮你吗？”

“你清楚真相，对不对，”Jane握住他的手，“你知道我哥哥是无辜的。他的确不是个好人，过去做了许多错事。但这件事不是他干的，他当时和我在一起！”

“Jane，好了，”Homelander回握女人颤抖的双手，“我们都知道你撒了谎。”

Jane瞪大双眼，她想挣脱，但Homelander抓得很紧。

“我确定你当时不清楚你哥哥要去做什么，”Homelander放柔声线，他擅长用这声音安抚Ryan，“我相信你哥哥一身汗液和性爱味道翻回你窗子时一定编了些故事骗你，可等警察逮捕他后你就意识到究竟是怎么回事了，你却什么也不说。”

“他从没离开我家——”

“你在说谎，我可以听见你的心率变化，”Homelander悲伤道，“听着，我不认为你是坏人，我也不认为你兄长是坏人，但是你得说实话。若无坦诚（confession），便无宽恕。”

Homelander知道Jane的家庭信仰天主教，她听到这词句时微微打颤。

“想想她们的家庭，想想两个失去妻子的男人。Becca的丈夫承受着丧妻之痛，还要独自照顾孩子，而Joanie的丈夫同时失去了妻子和女儿，他一无所有了。”

Jane哭出声来，泪水打湿桌面。

“求你，Jane。拜托你。”

*

几小时后Becca和Joanie的亲人们收到新消息，Jane McMurphy同意指证兄长。

结果不出预料，Lucas McMurphy多项罪名成立。

*

Homelander在家等Billy回来。仅此一次，他没有去听法庭上种种声音。判决由于某些原因挪至周日进行，休息日日托中心不工作，所以Homelander来照管Ryan。

Ryan如今会站会爬了，过不多久能学着走路，离开大人视线一分钟就可能造成毁灭性灾难（几周前Homelander和Billy聊天的时候让Ryan独自呆了一小会儿，这孩子爬到床边，把他爸的除臭剂当磨牙环使。那东西打碎了，洒得到处都是。卧室的气味有几天特别诡异）。

Billy到家的时候Ryan刚开始午睡，Homelander在客厅看书，抬手冲Billy示意孩子睡着了。

黑发男人看起来仍未缓过神，磕磕绊绊地走向Homelander。

屋里像经受某种静电干扰，随着Billy越来越近，气氛渐渐变化。Billy走下起居室的一小段阶梯，路过婴儿房门口。在Homelander反应过来之前，Billy扑向他，给了他一个结结实实的拥抱。

“结束了。”Billy在他耳边喃喃。

Homelander吞咽了一下，手臂环住Billy，“很开心听到这消息。”

“法官判了终身监禁，”Billy的脸埋在Homelander肩窝，“他出不来了。结束了。”

“正义得以伸张，Becca得以瞑目。”Homelander满意地笑了。Billy看不见他的表情。

“这是复仇。”

“你帮她实现的，”Homelander耳语道，“而今她可安歇。你也能休息一下。”

Billy退开一点，冲Homelander微笑，半是哀伤，半是希冀。

“结束了。”Billy重复，“我可以休息了。”

然后重新开始。

*

判决之后某些事改变了。有些是小事，小到很多人会忽略。有些更明显。不管哪一种都没逃过Homelander的眼睛。

小事多数是触碰。此前Billy不介意Homelander频繁的肢体接触，但自己很少回应。除了Ryan和曾经的Becca，Billy不怎么触碰别人。但他现在接触Homelander的次数渐长。手搭上Homelander胳膊来唤回注意，五指随意地抚摸他的金发，疲惫时还会靠在他肩膀。

还有些不那么单纯的触碰。Billy第一次亲吻他脸颊时，他呆若木鸡。但Billy亲完就去给Ryan洗澡了，完全没意识到自己投下多大一颗炸弹。

Homelander极度震惊以至于问不出刚才到底发生了什么。

他瞄见了Billy的笑容。

自此亲吻起，明显到无法忽视的变化逐步靠近。Billy拿着婴儿监控器走出Ryan的房间，偏了偏头道，“客房一团糟。”

Homelander看一眼客房，“Ryan在那儿吐了点果汁——”

“你不能睡客房。”

Homelander蹙眉，“如果你不想我在这儿过夜的话，William，直说就好。”

“要是我真那么想的话，当然会说。”Billy翻翻眼睛，仿佛一个气冲冲的青少年，“但我不是那个意思。”

于是Homelander那晚和Billy睡在一起。

此后夜夜如是。

*

Ryan会说的第一个词是“混球”，没什么可意外的。

至少Billy和Homelander一点也不意外。对日托的人来说还是挺意外的，老师们有点发愁。

“别笑。”Billy走进日托中心时命令道。

Homelander点点头，努力憋住笑声。他们接到Ryan（Homelander身着常服，戴一副墨镜。他头发染成棕色，用了可洗除的一次性染发剂，非常便于伪装），日托的Nora老师板着脸跟Billy进行了一次严肃的对话，摆出两个选项，要么Butcher家杜绝这种脏话，要么给Ryan重新找家日托。

“这算对伦敦东区人的歧视吗？”Homelander问，内心笑意翻腾，“骂人像是你们母语不可分割的一部分。”

Billy垂眸看向Ryan，“我他妈绝对不会为了那混蛋改变说话方式。”

“你喜欢Ryan的老师们。”

“你喜欢Stillwell，但那并不代表她不是个混蛋。”Billy指出。他们走进电梯。

“所以我们怎么办？”Homelander问，“另找一家日托？”

“该死的，不。”Billy冷哼，“附近不会有日托能接受骂人的小孩。我们只需教会Ryan在外面时不要说脏话。”

“噢，所以要教我们的孩子如何撒谎？”（注意了啊our son）

“谎言大有用处。”Billy戳戳Homelander胸口，“你该明白的。”电梯到他们那层了，金属门滑开。

“我懂了，你想让我来教Ryan怎么说谎。”Homelander迈出电梯。

“你不想让Ryan继承你的伪装技术吗？”Billy抱着Ryan调整了一下姿势，掏出钥匙开门。

“这就是我的价值了？”Homelander嗤之以鼻，跟随Billy踏入公寓。

“呣，差不多吧。”Billy话还没说完，Ryan揪住他头发猛拉猛扯，“嗷！见鬼了真是，Ryan！”

Billy将Ryan抛起几次，Ryan哈哈大笑。当爹的深深叹气，带儿子去客厅玩耍。

Homelander靠在餐台边望着他们，突然反应过来他们刚才聊了什么。我们的孩子…Ryan的继承权…我们来教Ryan…

他激动得要吐了。

Billy和他没注意他们在谈话中默认了Homelander作为Ryan家长出现。Homelander不清楚他们是不是还经历过更多这样的对话。

他做了个深呼吸。

他几乎每晚都留在Billy家，他们有一套机制，根据谁第二天更忙来决定哪个人照顾半夜闹起来的Ryan。Billy加班的时候Homelander会去日托接Ryan，一周两次。儿子迈出第一步时Billy不在，Homelander陪着Ryan。他熬过了Ryan的磨牙期。自从Ryan出生后，Homelander最长一段见不着他的时间不过七天，那周他在各地进行新电影的宣传工作。

Homelander抱着Ryan时后者能迅速停止哭闹，甚至比Becca妈妈和妹妹的拥抱更高效。Ryan会在他肩头睡着，会在他于公寓中飞来飞去时笑个不停。

Homelander让Billy教了自己烹饪，他有时给他们做饭。他成功让Billy同意允许一位女佣来打扫公寓（Billy以为女佣一周只清理一次，剩下那些天是Homelander用超级速度完成了家务。但实际上女佣每隔一天就会过来）。他每晚都在Billy床上度过，两个人争辩该谁做哪件家务，以及在Ryan入睡后一起看电影。

Homelander从未拥有过家庭，但他觉得现在就是身处家庭的感觉。

“伙计！”Billy喊道，“给我递点尿片！”

Homelander回了神，听命行事。

TBC  
Homelander劝Jane那一段太牛逼了…


	7. Chapter 7

McMurphy定罪两个月后，Ryan满一周岁了。生日那天他们在公园举办了小派对，Billy的朋友、日托的亲子以及Becca的家人们都来参加（Homelander注意到Becca的朋友们并未受邀，Billy好几个月没见他们了，与这一拨人愈发疏远）。

Homelander不能去Ryan的生日派对。他从不在人流密集处与Billy父子同行，人多眼杂，他很可能被路人认出来。粉丝会趁他不注意时偷拍，这顾虑无法消除。所以作为补偿，下午他们三个在露台小聚。

“生日快乐，小伙计。”Homelander亲了下Ryan金灿灿的发顶（他很高兴Ryan是金发。Billy和Becca皆非金发，如此看来Ryan的发色像是与Homelander的某种联系）。Billy端出一大盘饼干，Homelander冲他笑一笑，“没有蛋糕？”

“我不会再烤一个该死的蛋糕了。”

“该死的！”Ryan欢快地重复，接过Billy递来的巧克力脆饼。

“瞧，就是这种词让你老爸在日托中心惹上麻烦。”Homelander责备道，刮了下Ryan的鼻尖。

Ryan大笑，他笑起来和Billy一模一样，双眼就像Billy被逗乐时那般闪亮。小孩的鼻子像Becca，但这不足之处被其他特征所弥补。

Homelander喉结滚动，意识到自己对Ryan的爱意。Becca提供了点儿DNA，可她不重要，这女人不过是个移动子宫，供孩子度过离开羊水前那段必不可少的时光。现在Ryan属于Billy，属于Homelander。

有谁正注视他。Homelander扭头撞上Billy的目光，他望着他，眼中盛满强烈的复杂情感。Billy走向Homelander，手掌落在他肩膀。

“Billy…?”

Billy的回应是一个吻。

太美妙了。世界终于行至其轨道。两年的筹谋与等待开花结果，惊喜让Homelander紧张到不知所措。

Billy的吻轻柔温暖，却如此短暂。没等Homelander心绪平复，Billy已然退开，伸手抱走Ryan。

黑发男人继续吃着饼干，将自己的所作所为抛诸脑后。

*

Ryan被哄睡后，Billy回到厨房，面上流露些许紧张。这不像平时的他。Billy不会紧张，他极富侵略性。

Homelander放下水杯。Billy走到他身边，手指玩着他领口的纽扣。

“嘿。”Homelander柔声道。

“嘿。”Billy回应，指尖微颤。

“Ryan睡着了？”

“是啊。”

“Billy。”Homelander捉住Billy手腕，亲吻他的手指。

Billy吞咽了一下。

“如果你不想的话——”

“我想要。”Billy打断道，凑过来与他额头相抵。好极了，天堂之音莫过如此。很高兴知道这个。

“我想要你。”Homelander轻缓道，“我已渴望你许久。”

Billy笑意柔和，手掌贴着Homelander后颈。

“但我不…如果你还没准备好的话，我不会动作。”Homelander有点惊讶于自己所言非虚，他不希望得到一个成日怀念Becca的Billy。

Billy的笑容令人着迷，他再度吻住Homelander。孩子睡了，没什么能让他们分神，没人会打断这一吻。

Homelander尝到曲奇的甜蜜和啤酒的微苦，那味道裹含Billy的气息，是Homelander谙熟的味道。Billy尝起来和闻起来一样好。起先只是四片唇相贴，和风细雨，然后Billy启唇，允许Homelander舌尖探入。

亲吻迅速奔往火热下流的方向。Billy的舌头在Homelander口中搅动，唇舌角力，碾向彼此，跳一曲探戈。Homelander捏着Billy臀瓣，把他托上餐台。Billy双腿环住Homelander，将他拉得愈近，利用高位优势压着头吻下来，嘴唇半开，颇具气势。

Billy是发号施令的那个，Homelander快要融化于他身畔。

“带我回卧室，”Billy平静地命令道，“然后操我。”

Homelander思维咯吱作响，几秒后深深呼气，“遵命。”

Billy手指穿过Homelander的金发，这爱抚使Homelander心神宁静，惬意得几乎发出咕噜声。

“你从没告诉我你的名字。”Billy低语。

“你知道我的名字，我是Homelander。”

Billy抚摸Homelande发顶，“得了吧。”

Homelander合上眼，“关于沃特宣传的那些，你听过多少我童年的经历？”

“不多。”

“不管你听过什么，都不是真的，”Homelander双目紧闭，“无一为真。”

“谎上加谎，嗯？”仅此一次，Homelander不认为这因谎言而起愤怒是针对他的。

“是啊。”他抱住Billy。

“不过你应该有个名字？”Billy的话吹进Homelander耳廓。

Homelander颤了一下，“我十几岁起就没用过那名字了…只是在沃特的宣传中出现过。”

“但你有名字。”

“是别人给我的，不是我——”

“该死，每个人都有名字，名字都是别人起的。”的确如此。Billy道，“告诉我你叫什么。”

Homelander咽了口唾沫，在改变主意之前那个词溜出口来，“John。”

“John，”Billy咀嚼这名字，他紧紧拥抱Homelander，“John，很适合你。那我们去床上吧，John？”

“好，这就去。”

*

当Billy拽着Homelander倒上床铺，气氛变得奇妙而虔诚。Homelander想象过这场面，一度认为他们的性事会粗暴热烈，步步紧逼，他按倒Billy或是Billy命令他。但这事…这对Homelander而言要多得多。他们一丝不挂，赤诚相对。Homelander溺于Billy眼眸中的情爱汪洋，爱欲纠缠，难舍难分。

Billy抓着Homelander的手覆上他的阴茎，他们为对方手淫。Homelander掌心下是坚实的热度，Billy勃起了，那话儿硬挺，Homelander亦然。他知道这不会持续很久，不会比他操干Billy的时间长。但那不重要，此时一切都不要紧。

Billy在这儿，在Homelander身边。他和他在一起。Homelander心满意足，别无所求，没什么值得他在意的了。

*

他们在彼此手中射出来，过了一会儿Billy望向Homelander，“不应期过了，现在你可以干我了。”

Homelander脑中如同电流闪过，一片空白。

*

结束后他们一同沐浴，Billy跪下来给Homelander口交，为今夜画上圆满句号。

他们在床上分享一条毯子，Billy贴着Homelander，身体微蜷，他呼吸粗重，心跳猛烈。

“你还好么？”Homelander问。有时候超级力量确实有点烦人，Homelander性致勃勃，准备好再来一轮，但Billy暂时无法迅速硬起来。

“滚蛋，”Billy怒道，伸展着放松肌肉，“下次我要干你。”

想到此处，一阵古怪的兴奋冲刷Homelander神经。他试图掩饰这情绪，干巴巴地开口，“我没有发言权吗？”

Billy挑眉，“你不想我操你吗？”

“我想你操我。”Homelander模仿Billy的口音，随后惨遭枕头砸脸。

*

第二天早晨，Billy抱着Ryan进了卧室，把孩子放到地上。Ryan手脚并用，向Homelander爬去。Billy说，“去呀，Ry！去找John，去找爸爸（Daddy，指John）。”

*

Ryan开了门，头一个蹦出来的想法是：噢，一定和爸爸（Papa，指Billy）的工作有关。

这些严肃的特工特点鲜明。Ryan觉得他们的表情时常愁云萦绕，仿佛被鬼魂追赶不休。他有一次与父亲（Dad，指John，译作“父亲”加以区分）这般讲，父亲说，“他们总是忧心忡忡。你可以试着劝你爸爸辞职。”

Ryan试过了。爸爸对此很不开心，和父亲发生了激烈的争执。他们冲对方咆哮，吵得很凶，然后父亲满心焦躁地飞走了。爸爸抱住Ryan，跟他道歉。没多久父亲回来了，也致以歉意。

“嗨，”Ryan打了招呼，因为父亲教他守礼貌。虽然爸爸表示礼貌毫无意义，但父亲坚持他们在公众场合需要举止得体。父亲说Ryan是他的儿子，即便目前仍不为外人所知，但这身份就意味着Ryan早晚会成为公众人物，他得培养好习惯，“有什么事吗？”

门外的女士垂眸望他，“你好，小伙子。”

“你好。”

“你一定是Ryan Butcher。”

“是的，因为爸爸叫我Ryan，而且我姓Butcher。”

“我明白了。”女士颔首，“William Butcher在家吗？”

“嗯，”Ryan点头，“他在办公——”

“可以麻烦你叫他出来吗？”

*

那孩子令人惊讶。Grace知道他的存在，她并非惊讶于他在此处，而是惊讶于他的神态举止。男孩儿有一双大大的蓝眼睛，金色长发扎在脑后。他脸上沾着作画时溅上的几点蓝绿颜料，体恤前印了阿森纳必胜的字样。

他看起来就是个正常的、可爱的四岁男孩。他让Grace忆起孙辈，她的第二个孙子，Charlie。思及此，她心下不禁痛苦翻涌。两个月前她的孙子孙女们被烧成一堆焦炭。

Charlie由慈爱的双亲抚养长大，安宁舒适的温馨家庭让他保留了孩童的纯真。可是Ryan，这孩子——这孩子的家长其一是Homelander。就算Homelander在家也维持了他面对外界时的英雄面具，那伪装足够吗？他从未有所疏漏？他从没威胁过孩子，从没伤害过孩子吗？Ryan不像遭受过虐打，从他双眼可见得。如若经历虐待，孩子的眼睛会诉说。

“爸爸！”Grace听到Ryan小小的拳头敲着某一扇门，“有人找你！”

门很快打开，这是父母迅速回应孩子的本能。Billy Butcher光着脚走出来，他头发乱糟糟的，似乎方才用力抓过脑袋。Grace清楚CIA的文书工作有多磨人。

“谁？”

“Butcher特工，”Grace开口道，“我是Grace Mallory，我——”

“前任副局长，我知道。”Billy插话。

Grace低哼，“我的照片还在那儿？”

“当然。”Billy揉一把儿子的头发。Ryan贴着他的腿，仰头望他，目光中透出单纯的崇拜与信任。“Ry，我得跟这位女士谈谈，你去继续艺术创作如何？”

Ryan耸了耸肩，回到下沉式客厅。巨大的画布铺满桌面，他坐到桌边，继续涂抹他的大作。

“坐吧，”Billy静静道。他坐在餐桌旁，Grace于他对面落座，拿出她的文件。

“你来这儿做什么？”Billy问。

“来和你聊聊你丈夫。”

Billy僵了一下。

“Homelander，对吧。”Grace说。

他点头，靠向椅背，表情严肃许多，“你怎么知道的。”

“沃特保密工作做得不错。”Grace耸肩，“别这么惊讶。Lamplighter告诉我的。”

Billy咬牙，“是吗。”

“我明白你大概很生气，我不能说Lamplighter这么做是保护你和你儿子——”

“保护我？”Billy冷哼。

Grace顿了顿，继续道，“他是你的孩子，无论从生理上还是法律上。”

“是啊。”Billy怀疑地打量她。

“如果你愿意，你可以带他走。”

“女士——”

“如果你要求，Homelander会放你离开吗？”

Billy搓搓脸，“告诉我你他妈想要什么然后滚出我家。”

Grace沉默地推过来一只文件夹。

接下来的三十分钟公寓内一片死寂。Ryan整颗心扑在画上，安静而专注，他精力集中时不自觉咬着嘴唇。Billy一声不吭，眼睛在Grace带来的图文资料间来回扫视。她花了将近三个月拼凑出这些证据，她在…在Lamplighter做出那些事前就着手于此，之后仍未止步，因为那是唯一让她坚持下去的事，也是为此尽力的人们一同奔波的理由。Grace已尝过痛失所爱的滋味，她必须保护这男孩儿。她绝不允许超人类再伤害其他孩子。

Butcher推开文件，望向Grace。Grace咬住下唇，努力咽下一声呜咽。她从没见过那种神情，如同灵魂已死，却困于肉身。

“你从哪儿弄到这些的？”Butcher指着Homelander强暴年轻女人的照片。

“有些来自Lamplighter，另一些是我们的调查…”

“你认为他杀了我妻子？”

“目前没有直接证据。如果是他做的，那他十分擅长消除证据。”

Butcher盯着她，目光空茫，神色仿若濒死之人。

“…但是，没错，我确实认为他杀害了你妻子。”

Butcher点点头，站起身。

TBC  
现在作者的预计变成八章啦👀Homelander居然走到“Billy的丈夫”这步了，牛逼orz  
阿森纳必胜…我欲言又止…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASwitchInDesire是Billy爹出场那集之前写的，前文中设定Billy父亲已逝，原作老师突然想起这茬，于是本章Billy爹活了过来。老师表示大家不要在意先这么看着吧hhhh

“Stillwell女士？”

Madelyn应声抬眸，一手摘下眼镜，“怎么了，Erin？”

年轻的助手吞咽一下，“有人来见你。”

“谁来了？”Madelyn揉揉眼睛。她记得今日并无会面安排，不过曾经有超人类无视预约直接闯进来。

“是，呃…是Billy Butcher。”

“让他进来。”

Butcher步入办公室，仿佛此处属于他。这是Billy的特质。Madelyn于他和Homelander的公寓打过几次照面后就发现了，不管是追着不肯穿裤子的小孩的时候还是挽救糊锅炒饭的时候，他都习惯把控所处之地，这种控制感令他周围人看上去像是经他允许方可留下的租客。不知怎的，他在Madelyn该死的办公室里展露了同样的力量。

“Butcher先生，真高兴见到你。”她唇角微扬，以期传达讽刺之意。

Butcher哼了哼，四下打量着走向柜架，目光落到架子上的七人组小塑像。

“过来坐吧？”

Billy拣出他丈夫的雕塑，说道，“比其他人都大，嗯？”

“贴合实际，他是他们的领袖。”Madelyn抱起手臂，“瞧，Butcher，不是说我不希望你在这儿——”

“Homelander近几年的公关工作越来越少了，对不？势不可逆。你所有的努力只能让他保持朝九晚五，一周五天的状态。”

他放下雕像，行至窗边。

“对这份差事可没什么帮助，是吧？你肯定想换掉他，然而…啊哦，做不到。没有比Homelander更受人尊崇的超人类，假如他失去领导地位，流言将接踵而至。顺便说，我确定他不喜欢那样，一点也不——”

“Butcher。”

Butcher嘴角上翘些许。没什么感情的微笑。

Madelyn叹息着走到他面前，问道，“你的目的是什么，只是来跟我聊你和你儿子给公关部造成的那堆困扰吗？”

Butcher望一眼窗外，“我得到了些有趣的消息，想跟你谈谈。”

他从口袋里掏出张折起的相片递与Madelyn。Madelyn困惑地蹙着眉，展开那张纸。

照片显然截取自监控录像。黑白相片，质感粗糙，但人物影像清晰可见——身穿英雄制服的Homelander将一颗头颅提在半空，地上是了无生气的躯干，血液流淌，余温散尽。

Madelyn清清喉咙，折好照片还给Butcher，“你和你丈夫说过吗？那看起来的确令人不适，但你入过伍，你应该清楚有时候无法把人活着带回来…”

Butcher把照片揣回口袋。

“我拿到很多照片和视频，别糊弄我。我现在清楚Homelander是什么人了。”

“你真的清楚吗？至少我个人仍不了解Homelander。我从没想过他能成为一个顾家的人，然后他用行动证明我错了。”

“而我从没想过他会是一个天杀的疯子怪物，我猜我们俩都有更多需要发掘的。”

Madelyn双臂环抱，轻语，“过去几年我一直在想哪个是真实的他，哪个是他的面具。”

“都不是。”Butcher的声音中半分迷惑也无，下一秒他毫无预兆地掐住Madelyn脖子，将她按上窗户。

“见鬼——”Madelyn惊喘，Butcher在她叫来警卫前捂住她嘴巴。

“你知道，”他对她耳语，词句间渗出敌意，“你知道他做了什么，你放任他在我妻子和我儿子身边消磨时间。”

Madelyn摇头，试图推开Butcher。意外的是Butcher松手了。

“是不是Homelander杀了我妻子。”

Madelyn咽了下唾沫，揉着疼痛的脖颈，“我不知道。如果他做了，他…”

“他会销毁证据，当然。所以你觉得是他做的？”

Madelyn深深吐气，倒进沙发里，“可能是他…他看起来希望她消失。那案子太凑巧了，随机谋杀，而且抓捕McMurphy的过程过于顺利。”

Butcher僵硬地颔首。

“但是，”Madelyn补充，“如果是他，他为什么放过Ryan？他本可以杀了他。如果他想独享你，他为何不对Ryan动手？”

Butcher摇摇头，“不知道。我不知道。”

他吸一口气，扭头瞪着她，“就算他没那么做…重点是他杀了别人的母亲，别人的孩子。”

“你觉得跟他在一起不安全吗？”

“我们同他在一起很安全，”Butcher脱口而出，绝无犹豫，“但我们不能同他在一起。”

操。即便Madelyn料到这回答，但是…该死的。

“假若你离开他，我不知道他会做出什么——”

“这就是我不离开他的原因…或者说，以另一种方式。”Butcher挂上笑容，一个发自内心的笑脸。残酷无情，但真心实意。

他走到沙发边，略略俯身，直视Madelyn双眼。

“你希望他做回乖巧的小士兵，顺从命令，向你设定的目标不懈努力，没有家人牵绊他的脚步，是不是？”

“的确。”Madelyn狐疑道，“不然你也不会这般炫耀你对他的控制。”

Butcher点头道，“那么，你得帮我。”

Madelyn眯起眼睛，“帮你做什么？”

“帮我和Ryan伪造死亡。”

假死——

“不，”她立即道，“你疯了？如果他知道——”

“让Vogelbaum帮你。他是个该死的天才，总能想办法伪造一个男人和一个孩子的死亡。”

他提到Vogelbaum的厌恶语气清晰地表明他对此人颇为抵触。Madelyn猜Homelander对Butcher讲过那段少年时光，Butcher因丈夫的遭遇而仇视Vogelbaum。那代表什么？他还爱着Homelander？

Butcher非常确定Homelander不会伤害他，说明他仍信任他，或者说确信自己能控制住Homelander。就Madelyn来看，这份确信并非自负。

陈述事实而已。

“我凭什么帮你？要是Homelander发现我帮你逃离他，你清楚他会怎么处理我吗？”

“你希望我消失的程度和我想要离开的程度持平，”Butcher回道，“我和Ryan拖慢了他，记得吗？我们不在的话他会是一个更优秀的员工。”

“我不认为这值得我承担如此巨大的风险。”

“好吧…这样如何，”Butcher向她倾身，“如果你不帮我，我就告诉Homelander你试图劝我离开他。”

Madelyn噌地站起来，“别。”

Butcher，这混帐挑起一边眉毛，“别？”

“别那么做。”Madelyn重复，“我帮你。”

*

“父亲！”（沿用上一章父亲-Homelander，爸爸-Billy）

Homelander笑了，伸手接住小炮弹一样撞向他的Ryan。

“你好呀，小伙计。”Homelander高高抛起Ryan，然后接住他，替他理开眼前的金色长发。他一直想给Ryan剪头发，这孩子留长头发稍显女气。可Billy不准。Billy说Ryan的身体Ryan做主，他想要长发就随他去。

Ryan要把头发留到跟Becca差不多的长度，就像挂在他床头的照片中那样。

Homelander想剪掉那该死的头发，他要琢磨一下怎么在Billy不觉察的情况下搞定这事。或许他可以给Ryan的发梢黏点东西，让Ryan不得不剪掉它？他得好好考虑考虑。

“父亲——父亲——父亲！”Ryan双手环住Homelander脖颈，“爸爸说我们要去伦敦。”

Homelander皱眉，“是吗？”

“对，他说我和他一起去。”Ryan开心地点了点头。

Homelander抱着Ryan步入客厅。Billy坐在那儿，咬着嘴唇盯住电脑屏幕。Homelander靠近时Billy合上电脑，露出一个哀伤的微笑。

“所以，你要去伦敦？”Homelander坐到Billy身旁，伸手揽住他。Ryan跳下来，欢快地奔向乐高玩具盒。

Billy抓住Homelander手臂，仿佛溺水之人紧抱浮木。Homelander捕捉到这抓握传达的讯息——有什么事出问题了。

“嘿，Billy…”

“我老爹得了癌症。”

“我知道，”Homelander亲吻Billy后颈，嗅见Billy方才的厨房大作——甜丝丝的马铃薯派，Ryan的最爱，“我以为你对此很满意。”

“我妈需要我，”Billy静静道，“我希望她离开那混球。”

“好吧…”Homelander确定Billy没说谎，但亦未道尽真相。Billy的伦敦之行别有目的。

Homelander不会问出口，他清楚Billy不打算告诉他，追问只会带来争执。或许Billy觉得他可以尝试修补和父亲的关系，而Billy永远不会承认自己寄希望于此。Homelander则万分希望他不要尝试。

父亲总是令人受伤，令人失望。

“我跟你去，”他说，“我们可以坐沃特的专机——”

“已经订了专机，”Billy抓着Homelander的力道更重了，“但你不要去，你知道你不能去。”

“Billy…”

“我父母不能知道你的事，”Billy尖锐道，“你不能去。”

Homelander咬紧牙，“为什么带上Ryan？”

Billy推开Homelander，他们视线交汇，“她是他祖母，他不该见见她吗？”

“她是我岳母，我不该见见她吗？”

Billy揉了下眼睛，Homelander惊慌地发现他眼含泪光。他说，“不，你不能。你明白的。”

*

登机前一天Billy请了假，他和Homelander带Ryan去了海滩。夏天即将结束，昼间温度愈发温和。Ryan兴奋地哼起歌，小腿踢着前排Billy的位子。Homelander开车，Billy坐副驾，通常他会告诉儿子老实呆着别闹腾，但今天他一句话也没说，仅仅沉默地望着窗外，眼神空茫。

向海滩进发前Billy让Homelander先带他们拜访Becca妈妈，这是Homelander近几年被迫习惯应对的场合。他仍在思考杀掉那婊子而不令Ryan难过的方法。他不确定自己能办成这事儿，因为不幸在于Ryan很爱他的外祖母。

“留在车里。”停车时Billy对Homelander说。

Homelander皱起眉头。Becca妈妈知道他的事，他经常同Billy父子拜访她，次数甚至比他愿意承受的多得多，“为什么——”

“就…留在这儿，求你。”

Billy几乎从不请求。接下来十五分钟Homelander坐在驾驶座，看着Ryan激动地与外祖母讲他即将到来的旅行，他要去看大本钟，要登上伦敦眼，那很高，但远不及父亲带他飞行的高度。Homelander望向Billy，后者大部分时间看着窗外，看着Homelander。Billy眼中空落落的。

“祝你旅途愉快，Ry，”Becca妈妈送Billy和Ryan到门口，她望向Billy，“确定不留下吃早午餐？”

“今天不了。”Billy的拒绝中携着伤感。Homelander没想过父亲的癌症和明天的伦敦之行会对Billy造成这么强烈的影响。

他们驱车前往人流稀少的小众海滩，起初几小时整个沙滩只有他们三人。Homelander和Ryan下水游了一会儿（最近他们在教Ryan游泳），Billy留在岸上，望着他们玩水。

之后人流量增加（一家六口，一帮吵死人的混账，可以排入Homelander不幸遭遇的前几名。他记下了他们的名字。也许那男孩儿的学校不久后会发生一起枪击案？如此一来他母亲必然泣不成声，再也无法念叨海水有多冷），Ryan玩累了，而Homelander受够与Billy间的距离，他一直期待Billy陪他们下水，但Billy在沙子上扎根，支着下巴凝视他们。

“嗨，小伙子，”Billy低声招呼，抱过Ryan，小孩沉沉地枕上他肩头，“和父亲玩得开心吗？”

“嗯啊。”Ryan嘟囔，胳膊搭在Billy肩膀。他们走向车子。

“我想如果你加入我们的话他会更开心。”Homelander边说边拉开车门，Billy把Ryan放进儿童座椅，系好绑带。

Billy阖上车门，给了Homelander一个轻柔的吻。

“只是觉得他该多跟他父亲单独相处。”他凑近，与Homelander额头相抵，“他得有一段日子见不到你了。”

TBC  
本文九章完结，作者老师目前不确定会不会有续集👀  
Ryan对Billy的称呼是Papa，对Homelander的称呼是Daddy，翻成中文爹地总让我觉得不太对劲，虽然稍显正式但本篇一律翻为父亲。


End file.
